Magnus' Childhood
by Owlcitygal
Summary: What was Magnus' life as a child? What if he had a sister, and she was the one who took care of him? First story ever sorry if it's bad.
1. Chapter 1

**AN Okay First story ever even though I've had this acount forever. Names Owlcitygal and yes I am addicted to Owl CIty:) just sayin. Cassandra Clare owns Magnus and some other characters in this story. I own some too.**

The little boy looked around curiously. The meadow was so beautiful in the early morning light. He heard his older sister singing softly as they went together to gather water for their family. Magnus admired his sister. She was the one who looked after the family. Their mother was always busy preoccupying their good for nothing father. Magus' cat eyes looked at Meg fondly. She was so beautiful, yet she had to deal with her stupid cursed little brother. Because he was a monster, a warlock, the people in the village were after him. They were afraid of him. They called him a witch. Those stupid, foolish people if only they knew,

Once Magnus and Meg had gathered the water they started on their journey home. Magnus was a silent child but he would always talk to Meg when they were alone.

"What is wrong?" Meg asked. She got nothing in response. She turned and watched him carefully. She looked at his small, sad cat eyes. They held so much pain. Too much pain for a five year old. She cared for him so deeply. Seeing him so hurt affected her as well.

"Magnus please talk to me. I can't help if you don't respond to me."

"Do you think mommy actually loves me?"

Meg was taken back at the question. Did their mother actually love Magnus? Ok It was true she didn't treat both of them right. She showed more emotions to Meg though. She was always so much colder toward Magnus though. Their mother, Janie, loved him when she found out she was pregnant with her second child, who was still yet unborn. When Magnus was born she saw the fear, the hate, the confusion in her mother's eyes. Meg looked at her new little brother curiously. Everything looked fine to her. She gasped when the baby opened his eyes. They were cat like. She fell in love instantly, but their mother not so much.

"I think she loves you but she shows it in a different way." Meg new it was a lie but she didn't want her baby brother to be hurt.

The little boy stopped and stared at his sister. They both new the answer to his question. She was just trying to make him feel better. His mother in fact did not love him. He knew in his heart though that his sister did. He felt anger build up inside him. Who needs a mommy when you have a great, beautiful sissy like Meg. Not him for sure.


	2. Camille

_Run! Just keep running. Faster Magnus Faster! They were chasing him again. Stupid people. Why can't they just leave me alone? He wasn't even a witch. Witches are females aren't they? He was a warlock. Wasn't he? _

_ "You can't run forever you little demon child! You deserve the same punishment as all other witches before you!" screamed one of the men in the large mob. Jeez can't I get a break, Magnus thought. I deal with enough at home._

He woke up. It was just another dream. He was still safe. Of course he was safe his sister promised to protect him. If only he knew the dark secret about her as well.

It was just starting to get light outside. Magnus was thankful for that. He hated the dark. Darkness holds to many secrets.

Nobody was awake in the house yet. He got his little, dirty jacket on and went outside. He was going to walk to the meadow and pick wildflowers for Meg. That should brighten her day, maybe even his.

While he was walking he kept hearing the sound of snapping branches._ Oh why didn't I wait till it was totally light outside, he thought. _He turned to look behind him but there was nothing there. He turned to start walking again but stopped suddenly. In front of him was a girl.

From where he was standing she looked to bed the same age as him, maybe even a little bit older. She was also very pretty. She had long blonde hair. The only thing disturbing about her was the blood dripping from her mouth. He slowly started walking towards her.

"Who are you?" he asked. "My name is Camille, and you are?" He looked skeptically at her. "Magnus, Magnus Bane." She laughed. For some reason he loved that laugh. It was almost as care free as Megs.

"Well Magnus Bane, what are you doing walking all by yourself during hunting hours?" she asked. Hunting hours? What was this girl talking about? Was she one of those creatures Meg told stories about? Vampires were what she called them.

"Are you a vampire?" he asked. She gave him a wry smile. "Why yes I am." For some odd reason he was greatly frightened. Was she going to try to eat him? He did not want to be eaten. He would never see Meg again then. That thought greatly depressed Magnus.

Camille could read the expression on his face. "I'm not going to eat you. You're too cute for that." Cute? Who was this girl? He had just met her and she was calling him cute! How improper.

"Do you know what I am?" He was curious to know if she knew about warlocks. "Yes. You're one of Lilith's children. A warlock." She could see the surprise on his face. She just smirked in response.

Magnus came to the conclusion after that day that he liked Camille. He never had a friend before besides Meg. He wanted Camille to be his friend, maybe even a little more than he should have.

**AN okay Camille. I wanted them to meet when they were kids. Camille and Magnus are owned by Cassandre Clare. Review PLZ**


End file.
